the swedish and the weird!
by XxSilver.Snake.BloodxX
Summary: gwen and zillah have always secretly liked eachother. but whhen zillah goes missing gwen will have to work with Gage, zillahs dark brother, and alex. on the way they will discover dark seecrets, old and new loves and betrayels beyond you wildest dreams!
1. Chapter 1

THE SWEDISH AND THE WEIRD

"Gwen! wake up!" my mother yelled from the down stairs kitchen. "Coming mother!" I yelled back. I ran to my closet and got out an outfit to wear, then I ran to my cool bathroom to put it on. I took of my black cotton pajamas and started to get dressed. I put on a white button up long sleeved shirt and a black mini skirt with blue stitches to keep the skirt from falling apart. I put on blue and black stripped knee high socks and black combat boots. Finally I put on a black tie that went to the middle of my stomach and had a picture of a blue kitty head on it. I grabbed my black hoodie that had blue cat ears on the hood and went down stairs. When I got down I saw that my best friend in the whole wide world was there sitting on a stool waiting for me to get my but down there and leave with him. Before I was about to make myself noticed I stopped to examine him. He was wearing black skinny's and a white button up long sleeved shirt with the same tie. He had on black converse with blue shoe laces. God people are going to think we matched clothes on purpose, but hey that's a reason me and him have been friends since third grade. I ran to the stool he was sitting at and saw he was eating my moms homemade cookies. "Zillah, if you don't put those away before my mom comes in then she'll kick you out and never let your fat butt back in!" I said stern fully but playfully looking into his lime green eyes. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that Zillah is a lime green eyed, black back length haired, sixteen year old Swedish kid. He moved here from Sweden when he was a baby. Cool huh? "Yeah Yeah. Good morning to you to Gwen." he said and got up. God did he get taller over the summer while he was away with his girlfriend or what? "God Zillah! Did you get taller or did I just get shorter?" I asked as he burst out laughing. "No I grew about half a foot. all though you do seem to be getting shorter now a days." he said. as my face turned into a look of pure horror. right then my older brother of three years came in. I ran over to him and almost knocked him over. "Do you think I've gotten shorter? do you? Don't you dare lie to me man or ill kill you!" I practically screamed making my mom come in with my dad. "What's going on? did someone get hurt?" my father screamed as Zillah burst out laughing. My dad looked at Zillah like he was a crazy person, then my brother burst out laughing with him. my dad had black hair and blue eyes. he was tall and strong. my mother also had black hair and blue eyes, and was tall and strong, also along with my brother. I ,on the other hand, had reddish brown hair and copper eyes. I was short and weak, and almost depended on Zillah to just stay alive, because like me he was way different from his family. If it weren't for him I would so totally be a weirdo, pyromaniac girl that stayed to her self and read anime all day long. But in stead I'm a girl who has a friend, is a pyromaniac, and only reads manga and anime a little! Ha-ha! "So what is going on?" my mother asked stupidly as she looked at Zillah. Ever since he turned 15 my mom has like, been all over him, and I think my dad hasn't noticed one bit. Zillah adjusted his tie then scratched the back of his head. "Well me and Gwen were just about to leave when I stood up. She asked me if I got taller or if she just got shorter. I told her I got tall and she got shorter and she freaked out then you all came in." he said as my father eyed me.

'Well we will talk about it later but for now you and Zillah need to get to going or you'll be late for the bus." my father said and walked out with my brother. my mom waved to me and Zillah then blew a kiss and winked, and for some reason I knew it wasn't for me but for Zillah. Zillah took our backpacks and put them around his shoulder, then we started walking to our bus stop. we stood there in silence until the bus came then we got on and took out seats. when we were on the bus it was the only time we were away from each other. I mean we even change in front of each other. I took out my phone and flipped it open. My background was from a couple of weeks ago. Zillah and I were at the beach and we were both eating cherry ice cones so it looked like we had blood dripping down our faces. He was in black swim trunks that had a blood splattered pattern on it and had a red rose on the right side. I was in a bikini that was black and had the same blood pattern. We didn't even plan on matching like that but when I came down the stairs I found out we had the same pattern on and everything. Like he's a vampire and I'm his destined soul mate, but that would never happen because vampires are not real and I need to stop reading those supernatural, vampire, romance novels. I decided to text my friend Nanamii. Nanamii was another off my friends. she was actually my enemy but if Zillah likes her then I should at least be nice to her. she had blond hair and blue eyes, and was a cheerleader. 'hy grl! it gwen, waz up?' I texted her and pressed send. Once I pressed send I went through my bag to find my pocky I stashed in there so my brother wouldn't find it. Oh did I forget to tell you that my friend Nanamii is Zillah's girlfriend? Well I just did, and it sucks. I mean I have been crazy for Zillah ever since he came into my room on my tenth birthday and gave me a huge kiss and then picked me up and ran downstairs and threw me in the pool. Even though it doesn't sound like the most romantic first kiss it was to me, because I'm a vampire obsessed, horror movie watching, tomboy, mud loving girl, and that is all I will ever be. I was thrown out of my thoughts by a beep sound coming from my phone. I looked to see if Nanamii had replied, instead I saw Zillah had texted me. What? Cant he go a minute without talking or seeing me? I flipped open my flip phone and started to read his text. it said, 'Wat u lookin ? r u thinkin bout me? cause im thinkin bout u!' I blushed badly as I looked over at Zillah. He was just one seat over then one seat up. He was texting. then I got another text. I looked to see what this one read. 'I made ya blush didn't I?' It read. I texted back, 'no!' I sent and then he sent something back. 'then y is u face so red' he asked . thankfully Nanamii got on just then and sat next to him, but then my heart fell. Right when she sat down they started making out. she was dressed in a pink and white striped button up shirt, and a black skirt. She had on black, white, pink and blue sparkly high-tops and her blond hair was up into a side ponytail and her eyes were outlined with way to much red eyeliner. really! were did she get the red from? I took my eyes from them and dug into my backpack and took out my vampire book I was reading. the book was about a 195 year old vampire that looked like he was 17. When him and his family moved into a new neighborhood he saw a 16 year old girl that was hanging out with her two best friends Tama and Wednesday. Zahara is a human that is in love with Zeek. from then on he vowed to make her his and stated to stalk her. I'm at the part when Zahara has to save Zeek the vampire, when his father finds out he is in love with a human and tries to kill him for breaking the vamp law. _**'Zeek, I love you and i always will.' Zahara gurgled, with a mouth full of blood. Zeek couldn't keep the tears that were falling from his eyes. he had never cried before, not even when he found out he was adopted or when his so called family didn't really care about him. Zeek took his hand and moved Zahara's hair away from her face. 'Its okay Zahara! your not going to die! your not going to DIE! I promise.' he said and by this time he was screaming. Tama then ran in and tried prying him off. 'There's nothing you can do for her! They're coming! Your family is coming! We got to leave! Or do you want to die to? There going to change her! It's okay!' Tama screamed, saying words she didn't mean. Zeek let go off Zahara and ran away as she stared at him with painfully scared eyes. as he ran away with Tama he felt even more tears starting to sting in his eyes, and the hugest hole in his heart. From then on he knew he would never forget this and that he would find her when changed. and If they didn't change her, he would avenge her. And that was that!**_ and with that the story ended. Why did his family have to do that? When people love each other does it really matter what they are? and if he loved her so much why did he not just turn her himself? I put the book back in my back pack as the bus came to a stop. I got of and found Zillah waiting for me. Even though Nanamii was his girlfriend I always came first because I was his first friend ever and because I'm like his star to his burst. "So Gwen do you have any plans this weekend?' Zillah asked in that hot accent of his. "No Zillah you know I don't. besides why don't you ever take Nanamiii out on the weekends? I'm sure she would love it." I said, but the truth is I hate it when he takes her out. It makes me feel like he might come to my house one day depressed because she cheated on him during a date or I might get a wedding invite from him. I shivered at the thought. "Well I guess you forgot that the fair is coming this weekend and we always go to the fair together" he said in a sad tone and fake cried a bit. I mean it was just a couple of tears but it made my heart hurt. "I didn't forget, I just thought that it would be good for you to take your girlfriend with us! hahahaha!" I said. "Whatever. Anyway lets get to class before she thinks I'm kissing you or some other excuse to get mad at me." he said and took my hand. For some reason we have held hands anywhere we go to together. it started in third grade. I was on the swings by myself and I was swinging low because I was scared of heights. I know what your thinking. if I'm so scared of heights why am I on the swings. well its because I love to feel the wind in my hair. so I was on the swing when three girls came over. one was skinny and had blond hair and blue eyes. the other two were twins and chubby with black hair and purple eyes. the skinny one started to speak first. "hey girl, that's my swing and your on it!" the skinny one said. "But I was here first, and I don't see your name on it! besides why do you want this one anyway?" I said back in a scared voice. I was a lonely girl in third grade because every time some girl asked to play barbies with me I would say 'sorry reading my manga, maybe another time! Besides I don't like barbies.' so during half of the third grade year I spent my time alone reading. but anyways back to the flashback. "Well girl 1: I don't care if you were here first. 2: my name is at the bottom on the other side of the swing and 3: I want to swing there because Zillah swings on the one next to it in about 1 and a half minutes1" the girl said.

"But why do I have to move? just sit on another swing besides, who is Zillah?"

the girls all gave a shocked looked then started laughing. the skinny one pushed me off then started laughing more. "look guys, the freak doesn't even know who Zillah is!" the skinny one said. "Yeah! And look at her clothes. she looks like a gothic mess." they all just cracked up at that. I looked down at what I was wearing. I had on a black mini dress with black converse. Rose red nail polish, my hair was tied in a side pony tail and I had on a slipknot choker. "Shut up you stupid blondie wannabe fake girl!" I screamed. the skinny one glared at me then slapped me and pushed down onto the ground again. I started crying and the chubby one started to brush the skinny one and complement her on her job well done. when the skinny one was about to hit me we heard a voice. "What are you doing to that girl, Nanamii, Sana, Brittney?" a guy said. I turned my head and saw that a guy in black was sitting on the swing next to me. He had black longish hair and lime green eyes. he had on a black shirt and black and red jeans, with the same converse and slipknot choker. Dude when the heck did he get here? As Nanamii started to talk I got up and brushed myself off. "Well Zillah, I was sitting on my swing when she came over here and started saying mean words to me and calling me mean names! I just shoved her to get her off me so I wouldn't get hurt!" she said oh so dramatically. He looked at her then tsked under his tongue. "Do you think I'm stupid? I was here the whole time you were here. I came to this swing just before this girl came here. So if one of you wants to play that whole helpless girl act it should be her over there." he said pointing to me. Nanamii just huffed and puffed then walked away to cry. I sat on the swing expecting Zillah to walk away but instead he walked to me. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded my head and looked away. to my surprise he laughed. "So I guess your the quiet type? By the way I love your choker." he said. I looked at him and smiled. "Thanks. I'm Gwen Zana. Lets be friends!" I said and extended my hand to reveal red nail polish. he smiled more deeply and shook my hand. "I'm Zillah Kawaii. I would love to be!" he said and from then on we have. As we got close to our lockers I saw Nanamii waiting there for Zillah. Zillah's locker was two down from mine so I could see her perfectly. When I got to mine I put my locker combo in and opened it. I have so much bad luck that when I got my lock and locker my combo it was fricking 16-66-00. Doesn't that fricking tell you something? Anyway when I opened my locker I put my bag in and took out my first two books I needed, a pencil, and my new poem notepad. I checked my hair in the mirror hanging in my locker and took out my secret black lipstick and applied it. "Hey Gwen!" A girly voice said that scared the living daylight out of me. I turned around and saw Alex. Alex was one of my only friends I had beside Zillah. Alex had light brown hair and chocolate eyes. she was short and slim and always had on a NCIS shirt. I didn't get what was so cool about NCIS but hey she liked it. but for some reason she was always talking about this Toni guy and how she was going to stalk him or something. "Hey Alex. How was your date last night?" I asked. She was going out with this jock guy and I so didn't like it. He could hurt her or hit her and all he had to do to get out of it with the police was say he would date their daughter or something. " I broke up with him. Apparently he was cheating on me like you said and well, I kind of kicked him in the lower area, threw a steak knife at him and yelled, "Go cheese yourself!" and ran away. I don't think they will let me back in at that restaurant." she said as she stared at the ground. "Its okay. You'll find the right guy soon. someone hotter then those stupid jocks, someone smarter then a geek, and someone so sweet that he would die for you." I said to cheer her up. I mean you might have thought she was mad but she only looks at the ground when she is sad, and when my friends are sad I do anything in my power to cheer them up. "What you guys talking about?" Zillah asked while snaking his arms around us. while we started walking I started talking. "Well Mr. Jock guy and Marian broke up. He cheated on her like you said so I guess I buy lunch for you to day." I said being sly. "Nope. We betted money sorry." he said. Dang it, he caught my act! " YOU GUYS BETTED ON HIM BREAKING UP WITH ME?" she said like she didn't know us. I gave her a sly look, while Zillah tried to hold back his laugh, and replied, "Well not exactly We betted on how long you would keep him. I said about a week and he said about half so I almost won. Why couldn't you have broken up with him in two more day-" I broke off because I noticed I was rambling and we were at poetry class. "Well I'll see you guys later!" Marian said and went inside. "Well this first day of school should be fun." Zillah said almost a little happy. he always dreaded the first day of school. Why, you may ask? Well the first day of school all the girls follow him everywhere and it gets so annoying. "Lighten up! It might not be that bad this year! I mean come on! We're seniors this year!" I said but all I got was a quiet down look. I shook my head and he took my hand. "Lets just get this day over with. I want to go home so we can watch the new day breakers movie in my room tonight,." I whined and opened the door. that's when I saw him.

He had bright blonde hair with black, purple and green highlighgts. his eyes were a deep ocean blue and he was tall, slim and musculer. he was wearing a black muscle t-shirt and red skinnies with five black chains, but my god, other then that he looked just like Zillah. He turned to face us, smiled and waved. Zillah waved back but he didn't move an inch. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him more then I already was. "Zillah how have you been my brother?" WHAT THE FUDGE? I never knew Zillah had a brother. Zillah didn't smile but instead it was just the opposite. He frowned a huge frown. "Hello Gage." he said and took a seat in the back. I just followed him and took a seat behind him. The guy took a seat next to me. He turned the desk side ways and smiled a very breathtaking smile. He was very handsome and he reminded me of the drk characters in my book.

By the time it was lunch I was so hungry I couldn't bear it! "Zillah! I'm hungry! Hungry! Hungry! Hungry! Carry me to the food! I think I'm dead my pet!" I said and jumped on his back. "Yes your majesty! I am your humble servant!" he said and started running to the lunch place. I giggled and gripped his shirt so I wouldn't fall. once we reached the lunch room he swung me around to his front and dropped me on the ground. "Hahahaha! You fell on your ass!" he laughed and I punched him playfully as he helped me up. "Zillah! There you are!" I heard a very annoying voice say. Nanamii ran up to Zillah and kissed him on the lips while giggling like a four year old. I just rolled my eyes. "What do you want Nanamii?" he asked as her face puffed up. "I want you to stay away from that bitch!" she said while trying to stomp her foot. She ended up just falling and rolling into another fit of giggles. "She's drunk again Gwen." I just shrugged my shoulders. "not my problem." I told him and walked through the lunch room doors. I guess he did to because I heard Nanamii say, 'Where did everyone go?' I just rolled my eyes at her stupidity. Once I got my food from hell I walked over to the table I always sit at and found Zillah and Alex already there. Zillah was looking out the window and Alex was reading harry potter. Again! "Alex when are you going to stop reading that book? Find some other books" she just looked up at me like someone told her Paul Perry had just died. "This is my life! I will not! I repeat! Will not give it up! Me giving up Harry Potter is like you giving up Zillah!" and she gave that smirking look. I just glared back at her. I sighed! This was gunna be a long day!


	2. AUTHORS NOTICE

_**OK so im sorry about all this stuff and I know I just started posting all my stories and stuff but something very and greatly important has come up and I don't think ill be posting anytime soon.**_

_**My great grandmother has just passed away and I have to help make funeral arangemednts and stuff.**_

_**Also I am doing my room and picking many people up from the airport and the room that has the computer in it will be their room for a week or two so I wont be able to use it. I will try to write these things and post them from my I pod touch but I don't think I can.**_

_**Again I am very sorry I have to start this.**_

_**Also please some ideas on the story and give me ideas for storys and one shots and ill right them just for you!**_

_**So thank you for understanding! Ill update as soon as possible!**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**, ALEX NICHOLLE SNAPE**_


End file.
